For Dessert
by Ferling
Summary: Bagel the Hydreigon and Cosine the Liepard both live on Mount Kaya as best buddies! Everybody is having fun until someone wants dessert. This is my very first fanfic originally made for a friend as a joke, and it isn’t much, really. I did kinda grow attatched to it, so I may continue this. (Heads up: this fanfic contains vore)


Mount Kaya, a relatively small mountain known for looking more like a jagged hill, was home to many young dragon type Pokémon, who have claimed it as theirs for its view over the thick forest that surrounds it. However, as they grow up, they see the mountain as too small for their taste, so they end up leaving it behind, except for one Hydreigon.

Bagel was the only large dragon who resided in the mountain. Nobody really knows why, except for Bagel himself. His mind wasn't like the others. He didn't care if his cave indentation was a giant lair. He didn't care if he had a giant stockpile of food. But the only thing he really cared about was apple juice. Every meal he had was accompanied by about a liter of apple juice. Every since he found a juice box littered on the grass by a human, he fell in love. Ever since, all other things became irrelevant in his life. His cave was at the top of the mountain, which he found convenient to store his stolen apple juice stash. It wasn't too spacious, but it was comfortable enough for Bagel to tuck himself into his large, snug bed and nap whenever he pleased. He had a blanket made out of leaves that a Leavanny was kind enough to sew for him after he shared some apple juice with her. Nonetheless, Bagel was pretty lonely in his small den. All of the other dragons were too absorbed in their own training to pay any attention to Bagel. They disregarded him since he was unwilling to spar with them, and some were afraid that he had some hidden power that he was planning on using against them.

Strangely, Bagel's only friend was a young Liepard who had evolved not long before meeting Bagel. Just like Bagel, this Liepard had given himself a name, and liked to go by Cosine. Both of them got along well from the beginning, bound together by the power of apple juice. Both of them were rather silly too, though neither of them showed it unless they were together. Cosine had dug his den underneath the base of Mount Kaya. The entrance to his small dirt-walled den was covered by leaves that were arranged in such a way that only he would recognize the arrangement pattern. Cosine was often hungry, since he tended to jump around from place to place, wasting his energy on irrelevant things such as hissing at random blades of grass or pawing at berries that hung low on trees. Cosine climbed up Mount Kaya in such a way that he wouldn't bother any other dragon den on his way up to Bagel's cave. On one particular morning, Bagel was feeling rather hungry when Cosine arrived on the ledge outside his den's entrance.

"Mornin Bagel!"

The feline saw Bagel lying lazily in his bed, muttering something to himself. Cosine cautiously approached him in case he was pulling another prank on him.

"Umm, are you even awake?"

He heard Bagel's words, that he seemed to repeat occasionally.

"A-pple... Jos... mmmmm.."

Cosine smiled, knowing that Bagel was his usual self today. Swishing his pointy tail, he grabbed a box of juice that was halfway full with his maw and pawed the top until it was screwed off. He went over to Bagel and carefully spilled a small amount of juice into his mouth. He watched as Bagel closed his maw and moaned softly before opening his eyes.

"Mmmm~ das some good joos...~ Whu.. w-who poured juice into my mouth?"

Bagel and his two head limbs frantically looked around, spotting Cosine and relaxing. One of his arm maws hissed.

"Oh heck you Cosine, what are you doing up this early.. but mornin.."

Bagel rubbed his eyes and threw the blanket down at the foot of the bed. He rolled over and began to float with his wings. It's almost as if he was levitating. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled. Cosine leered at Bagel.

"Baaaagellllll, did you skip eating dinner again? I told you not to do that. You're gonna starve yourself and thats gonna make me sad... and sad backwards is das, and das not good."

Bagel rolled his eyes at Cosine.

"Don't worry about me, we can just go out to find something to eat, okay?"

Bagel flew outside and stopped at the ledge of the cliff. Cosine sighed and hopped onto his back. Bagel took off and glided down to the base of the mountain. The two began plucking berries off of the trees, eating them as they reached one. Bagel could fly, and Cosine could climb trees, so they had no problem tracking down and eating their meals. Both nodded after a while and agreed to head back to Bagel's den. Cosine jumped on Bagel's back again and he flew off. Luckily, the flight was no more than a few seconds. Mount Kaya was indeed a very convenient place to live in. When they went inside drank some apple juice, and both laid on the ground. Despite just coming back from their breakfast, they were already bored.

"Boooooooooooored.."

Bagel rolled on the ground and his cheek was pressed against the comfortably warm ground.

"Booooooooooooooooooreddddd..."

Cosine stared at a wall, extending his hinds and paws in front of him. His tail swished slowly.

"Y'know, I could go for some dessert.."

Cosine perked his ears at this bizarre question.

"Don't humans only eat dessert?"

Bagel hesitated, his face beginning to grow red.

"Yeah, but... I'm curious to see what it's like to eat a little bit more than we need to. I could use some since I forgot to eat dinner and all.."

Cosine shrugged and stood up on all fours. He hasn't noticed Bagel's blush yet.

"Alright then, what do you want to eat for dessert anyways?"

"U-um..."

Bagel covered his face with an arm maw.

"Y-you.."

Cosine crept closer, noticing his blush before then turning his head so that his left ear was facing him.

"What was that? I can't hear you... and.. why is your face red? Are you getting hot?"

Bagel shook his head, slightly embarrassed. He pointed to Cosine.

"N-no.. I mean I want to eat you for dessert. B-but not in a way that you'd get digested of course.."

Cosine blinked twice, noticing some saliva coming out of Bagel's maw, most likely drool. Strangely, the sight of his slimy tongue and his drool caught his attention, causing him to gulp. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a strong urge to be the prey for once.

"M-me?? Well, I mean uh.."

Cosine stepped closer to Bagel and faced him, growing the courage to give in to his temptation.

"Yeah, I don't mind you discovering how I feel like inside of you, so go ahead~"

Bagel hesitated, then nodded twice. He flew a bit closer, opening his maw as wide as he could. His arm maws began drooling as well. Bagel's eyes avoided eye contact with Cosine, and his blush was now a bright red. Cosine hesitated as well, stepping forward and folding his ears back, going head first into his maw. Bagel lifted Cosine's body with his arms, and laid down onto his bed. His maw closed around his chin, and Bagel closed his eyes. Cosine squinted, looking around his dark mouth. He felt the walls of his mouth around him. Surprisingly, they weren't too sticky. In fact, it felt like a massage. Cosine inched deeper into his throat, finding his esophagus and poking through it.

Bagel began to push his friend's body deeper into him. He let out a soft moan as he felt his neck skin stretch out, indicating that a large body was inside of him. His head moved lower and lower. Cosine's front limbs were now in his mouth. A few more gentle pushes and his hind legs were now inside. Cosine's claws were retracted to avoid damage, and Bagel's lips covered his teeth so that Cosine wouldn't get bitten. Cosine was impressed by the length of Bagel's esophagus, and continued to get pushed slowly by the muscles that were a part of his throat. Cosine's entire body was engulfed in ecstasy as it kept getting massaged. His tail was the last to go in. To Bagel's surprise, the cartilage on the tip of Cosine's tail was just shaped like a point, and was actually soft. He closed his eyes and looked down.

His throat had swollen to the proper size. This gave him pleasure that he has never experienced before. Somehow, he could still breathe. His breaths grew heavy and he slowly grew erect. He couldn't handle this foreign pleasure. As for Cosine, his crotch was rubbing directly against the slimy insides of Bagel's body. He couldn't help but to grow erect as well. He blushed, knowing that he had entered into a state of pleasure. However, he was glad that Bagel couldn't see him like this, so he had no reason to get embarrassed. Cosine finally landed in a larger pocket. The walls of the inside pressed against him, but he didn't resist, he flipped himself and began grinding his crotch against whatever slimy substance he could find and happily moaned to himself. As for bagel, the lump had transferred onto his belly, which had swelled up to a large size. He felt something squirm inside of him, so he gently pressed an arm maw on his lump and felt how large and bouncy he had become. His nervous system could feel the squirms and transformed that feeling into pleasure. His other arm maw began sucking himself off, which is how Hydreigon usually pleasure themselves.

Bagel's mouth was drooling uncontrollably. He grasped what was left of the apple juice container and drank it, adding to his size. He moaned loudly as he felt himself stretch out to a slightly larger size, and decided to go ahead and let his load out early, which landed on his stomach. He spread it around the large area of himself, and his breathing rate returned to normal. He slowly drifted into sleep. Cosine, meanwhile, was still at it. Apple juice flowed down and splashed on him.

"H-huh? Is Bagel drinking apple juice now?"

He licked at himself, but then realized that Bagel's slimy walls were sucking up the juice off from his fur. He smirked and began licking his walls to lap up the taste of apple juice as he continued to squirm and pleasure himself. Finally, he let out his lewd sauce from his source and rested, panting heavily. He realized that Bagel had inadvertently swallowed his load, but didn't care since his stomach acid further down would digest it.

Cosine begun slowly climbing his way back up and out of Bagel. Bagel paid no attention as his throat swelled up again with Cosine pawing and squirming his way out. Eventually, Cosine grasped a rock on the outside and pulled himself out. His entire body was covered in a slimy substance, and he threw himself at the ground, rolling around to get most of it off. He purred gently as his eyes shut themselves slowly. Both of them slept for the rest of the day, not bothering to wake up since they were both exhausted from their newfound experience. Never in their lives had they attempted to do something with this much of a reward. They both agreed later on that they would do this once every two weeks, but perhaps next time Cosine would swallow Bagel...


End file.
